cortando el cabello de una mujer
by Juliet Starling OwO
Summary: Fhin tiene que ayudar a Jake ha salir del trasero de la bruja arbol ¿como lo hara? pasen y lean :3


Cortando el cabello de una mujer

hola gente aqui les traigo el episodio de una caricatura muy padre llamada hora de aventura si no la han visto se las recomiendo mucho bueno la verdad no narre bien el episodio porque le cambie cosas y le quite, pero aun asi espero y si les guste :3

aclaro hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

Había una vez en el pueblo mágico Ooo unos amigos que soñaban con ser aventureros.

Así que comenzaron a ayudar a la gente del pueblo, pero no contaban con que un día se encontrarían con alguien inesperado.

Fhin._(sonriente)Mira Jake nos dieron joyas que sacan luces por ayudar a la princesa Slim.

Jake._(sonriente mientras observa las joyas)Si esto de ser aventurero es muy divertido.

Mientras caminan por el bosque de un arbusto se oye un ruido(entra a escena la bruja árbol)

Bruja Arbol._(con una sonrisa maliciosa)oye es cierto lo que dijo tu amigo que ustedes son aventureros y ayudan a la gente.

Fhin ._(sorprendido)Si, somos aventureros.

Bruja Árbol._(con una sonrisa)Que bien entonces ustedes me pueden ayudar a conseguir cabello.

Fhin._(no muy convencido)pero nosotros solo ayudamos a la gente que esta en peligro

Jake._(hace a Fhin a un lado y molesto)Mire nosotros no la queremos ayudar por que usted no está en ningún peligro.

Bruja Árbol._(enojada)Bueno entonces ¿tiene alguien que estar en peligro para ayudarlo?

Fhin y Jake ._(alegres)Si.

Entonces lo que hace la Bruja Arbol es tomar a Jake y aventarlo al piso para así poder sentarse sobre él.

Bruja Arbol._(enojada)Ahora ya hay alguien en peligro.

Fhin._(alarmado)¡JAKE!

Jake._(le cuesta trabajo hablar)Fhin solo haz lo que te diga para que me deje ir.

Fhin._(alarmado y preocupado)Pero Jake ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Jake._(enojado )¡Solo haz lo que te diga¡

Fhin._(no tan con vencido)Pero…(es interrumpido por la bruja)

Bruja Árbol._(de acuerdo con jake )Ya oíste a tu amigo .Si quieres que lo deje ir ,consigue el cabello.

Fhin._(Aun no se convence)Bueno…

Bruja Arbol._(detiene a Fhin)Pero no le digas a nadie para que lo quieres.

Fhin._(curioso)Pero ¿Por qué?si solo es cabello.

Bruja Árbol._(frunce el ceño)Si tonto es cabello, pero de princesa por eso no le digas a nadie para que lo quieres.

Fhin._(alarmado )¡¿QUEEE?

Bruja Arbol._(enojada)Ya, ya no te alarmes

Fhin ._(un poco más calmado)Pero ¿Por qué cabello de princesa?

Bruja Arbol._(enojada)Por que así seré hermosa y me invitaran a fiestas (cambia de enojada a un poco más calmada)Haora ve o tu a migo se hundirá

Sin más remedio Fhin se va corriendo en busca de una princesa.

Despues de correr por casi todo el bosque encuentra el castillo de la princesa músculos.

Fhin._(cansado)Al fin pude llegar(descansa un poco y después comienza a gritar lo más fuerte que puede)¡PRINCESA MUSCULOS! ¡PRINCESA MUSCULOS!

P.M._(alegre)Hola Fhin

Fhin._(apurado)Princesa músculos ¿me podrías dar algo de tu cabello?

P.M._(sonrojada)Ya entiendo quieres ir más lento, ven y dame un abrazo

Fhin._(asustado)¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO SOLO QUIERO UN MECHON DE TU CABELLO¡

P.M._(enojada)Pero que grosero entonces vete (agarra a fhin y lo golpea hasta dejarlo con muchos moretones)espero y seas mas lindo la próxima vez adiós(cierra la puerta y deja tirado a Fhin en el suelo).

Fhin ._(sin esperanza )Esto de hablar con chicas no se me da

Sin remedio Fhin corre en busca de otra princesa hasta que al fin la haya.

Fhin._(cansado)Al fin encontré a la princesa grumosa ¿pero porque ahora vive en el bosque?

P.G._(dormida)no voy a regresar a casa(ronca)

Fhin._(se acerca sin hacer ruido)¿Ella tendrá cabello?

Mira atentamente sus grumos y sopla un poco el viento revelando sus pequeños cabellos.

Fhin._(un poco esperanzado)Bueno…cabello es cabello(saca unas tijeras de su mochila y comienza a cortar sus grumos).

P.G._(comienza a sentir un cosquilleoy despierta muy impresionada)¿pero que cress que estas haciendo?

Fhin ._(asustado)Espera puedo explicarlo.

P.G._(seductora)Ya entiendo estas enamorado de mi.

Fhin._(asustado)¡¿QUEEE?no yo solo quería …

P.G._(divertida)Vamos niño tu me idolatras

Fhin ._(corre asustado)haaaaaa¡

P.G.(enojada)Ya regresara.

Sin mas remedio y sin esperanzas corre de vuelta con su amigo Jake.

Pero en eso recuerda lo que le dijo una vez la dulce princesa "pídeme lo que tu quieras"

Así que con muy poca energía va en busca de la dulce princesa.

D.P._(alegre)mis flores huelen delicioso

Fhin ._(apurado)¡DULCE PRINCESA TIENE QUE HACERME UN FAVOR!

D.P._(lo mira dudosa pero sonriente)Claro Fhin ¿Qué necesitas?

Fhin._(apurado)Dame un mechon de tu cabello

D.P._(lo mira confundida )claro aquí tienes un poco de mi cabello (se quita un mechon y se lo entrega a Fhin)

Cuanto está a punto de preguntarle para que quería Fhin solo sale corriendo dejando a la princesa muy confundida la cual regresa a su castillo.

Fhin victorioso regresa a donde están jake y la bruja.

B.A._(enojada)Ya era hora ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

¿y el cabello?

Fhin ._(muy seguro)Aquí tiene real y autentico cabello de princesa.

Se lo entrega a la bruja pero como siempre tiene que aparecer un conflicto.

B.A._(ve molesta el cabello)esto no es cabello es goma de mascar.

Fhin._(impresionado)¿Qué?(toma un poco del mechon y se da cuenta que si es goma de mascar.

B.A._(victoriosa)Fallaste dile adiós a tu amigo

Fhin._(la detiene)Si tal vez falle pero solo quería decirle que usted esta bien fea

B.A.Y Jake._¡¿QUEEE?

Fhin._(muy seguro)Si usted piensa que con cabello será Hermosa pero no es así la belleza se en cuentra en su interior.

B.A._(comienza a llorar)Si tienes razón tal vez sea fea pero pensé que con un cabello hermoso podría aprender a amarme

Lo que hace la bruja es pararse y dejar libre a jake.

Jake._(feliz)¡Al fin soy libre!

Fhin._(ve triste a la bruja)Oye Jake ¿Por qué no la ayudamos?

Jake._(inseguro)Que la canción esta bien

Fhin._(alegre)Oye bruja ¿y tiene que ser solo cabello de princesa?

B.A._(voltea y ve feliz a fhin)No, pero solo que sea hermoso.

Fhin._(alegre)Bueno(se suelta su gorra mostrando su largo cabello mientras Jake y la Bruja Arbol quedan impresionados).

B.A._(feliz)¿encerio me darias tu cabello?

Fhin._(alegre)Claro.

Se quita el cabello y se lo da a la bruja

B.A._(feliz)Y ¿Cómo me veo?

Fhin ._(con una sonrisa) re quete hermosa por dentro y por fuera

B.A._(feliz)Gracias Fhin y Jake

La bruja se oculta de nuevo entre los arbustos dejando a Fhin y Jake solos y con una gran sonrisa y con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien más.

FIN


End file.
